bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Danjuro Tobita
|epithet= |birthday= August 29 |age=32 |gender= Male |height= 181 cm (5'11") |weight= |hair= White |eye= Blue |quirk= Elasticity |status= Imprisoned |family= Unnamed Parents |occupation= Villain (formerly) |affiliation= |bloodtype = A |fightingstyle= |teams= |debut= Chapter 169 (silhouette) Chapter 170 |debutanime= Episode 81 |voice= Kōichi Yamadera |eng voice= |image gallery= Yes }} , also known as , is an independent villain and an Internet celebrity. He is the primary antagonist of the U.A. School Festival Arc. Appearance Danjuro is a man with a refined appearance. He has a slicked-back hairdo with a curl at the front and sports a handlebar mustache along with a well-kept, medium-sized beard. Danjuro's clothes are also quite extravagant, featuring a dark purple jacket with enlarged collars and coattails, a pair of loose, pinstriped pants and two belts. He also wears a pair of cuffs and a woolly scarf. He is seen using a cane to walk. Gallery Gentle Portrait.png|Danjuro in the manga. Danjuro at 18.png|18-year-old Danjuro in high school. Personality Befitting his alias, Danjuro is a polite and well-mannered person, even while committing villainous acts. He is slightly controlling the way he wants his crimes to play out and is not afraid of facing multiple heroes, showing an unusual amount of calmness and confidence. His mannerisms may also seem slightly over-the-top and eccentric. One of his more common theatrics is to pour coffee or tea into a cup while holding the kettle way over his head and spilling it everywhere. Danjuro has little to no interest in money or objects of value. Instead, he chases after fame and reputation, which he tries to achieve through video recordings of his criminal acts. He claims that his ultimate goal is to write his name in history and inspire others who view his actions, and is obsessed with achieving it, as he fears to fade into obscurity after his death. He is admittedly very selfish and claims to not being afraid of trampling on the dreams of others as long as it furthers his own; however, he does have a soft spot for his fan and crime partner La Brava and is capable of being self-sacrificing for her sake. Abilities Overall Abilities: Danjuro is a competent fighter, as he was able to swiftly defeat a group of Pro Heroes by himself, although his opponents seemed to be below average for Pro Heroes. However, it's important to note that Gentle never aims to seriously injure or kill his opponents, and thus never fights at his full capacity. He was also able to overpower Izuku Midoriya, one of the strongest students at U.A. High School, a few times during their battle, despite the latter going all out and using the extent of his abilities. After the battle, Izuku admitted that out of all the battles he has fought, the one with Danjuro was the most difficult. This is mostly due to Izuku not wanting to fight him and was sympathizing with Danjuro throughout their battle, though the same can be said of Danjuro who was only aiming to incapacitate Izuku rather than seriously injuring him. Keen Intellect: Danjuro has proven himself to be highly intelligent, able to develop a nearly-successful plan to break into the U.A. School Festival despite the heavy security measures taken to prevent villain attacks. He was only prevented from making it into the festival due to a chance run-in with Izuku. His creative use of his quirk also suggests high intelligence. Quirk |Erasutishiti}}: Danjuro's Quirk allows him to bestow the property of elasticity to anything he touches. It can effect anything, from the ground to the air itself. Super Moves * : Danjuro creates an aerial elastic barrier and after an enemy runs into it, the enemy is blasted away. * : Danjuro turns the ground into elastic and causes the enemy to bounce into the air after standing on it. Danjuro can also use this move to bounce himself through the air as a means of air travel. * : Danjuro creates a series of aerial elastic barriers and pins an opponent under them. Stats Equipment Knife: Danjuro wields an elaborate knife that he uses for robberies. Battles & Events Trivia *Gentle Criminal seems to be inspired by the and of comic books, villains like , , and the are well known for their silly antics and not trying to be serious criminals but to get the attention of people. **Gentle has more in common with the Mad Hatter, both are eccentric villains and are not focused on robbing banks or becoming a crime boss. In the case of Mad Hatter, he wants to steal all the hats he considers priceless, including Batman's Cowl, while Gentle is looking for fame and recognition by everyone and not to be forgotten. Both wanted to be heroes when they were young, yet failing to do so had them becoming villains later on. *The kanji in Danjuro “弾”(dan,lit. “bounce, bound”) “柔” (ju,lit. “softness”). and for Tobita's mean "飛" (tobi, lit. "to fly") "田"(ta, lit. "paddy, field"). *Danjuro's favorite thing is black tea. *It has been noted by Izuku that the way Danjuro turned out is how Izuku himself may have ended up, had he not met All Might and inherited his Quirk in order to become a hero. In other words, Danjuro effectively serves as a dark reflection of Izuku. References Site Navigation pl:Danjuro Tobita Category:Males Category:Emitters Category:U.A. School Festival Arc Antagonists Category:Convicts Category:Individual Villains Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:C-Rank Villains